A Wiggly Wedding
A Wiggly Wedding is a Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! episode. Songs # Play the Bass Guitar # Fairies Dancing, Flowers in Their Hair # Here Comes a Bear (Live in Yarrabah) # Emma's Yellow Bow (Bow Studio) Trivia * Paul Field cameos at The Wiggles' pretend wedding. * The Big Red Car is broken like Jeff the Mechanic, Toot Toot!, The Wiggly Big Show, Wiggly Safari, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins, 歡樂Party! and Racing to the Rainbow. Gallery Main Episode File:AWigglyWedding1.png|Dorothy and Emma File:AWigglyWedding2.png File:AWigglyWedding3.png|Emma putting on Dorothy's make-up File:AWigglyWedding4.png File:AWigglyWedding5.png File:AWigglyWedding6.png|Emma putting on Dorothy's veil File:AWigglyWedding7.png File:AWigglyWedding8.png IMG 2743.PNG|Wiggle House File:AWigglyWedding9.png|Captain, Wags, Simon, and Lachy File:AWigglyWedding10.png|Wags File:AWigglyWedding11.png|Captain File:AWigglyWedding12.png File:AWigglyWedding13.png File:AWigglyWedding14.png File:AWigglyWedding15.png File:AWigglyWedding16.png File:AWigglyWedding17.png|Wags and Lachy File:AWigglyWedding18.png File:AWigglyWedding19.png File:AWigglyWedding20.png File:AWigglyWedding21.png|Wags, Lachy, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding22.png File:AWigglyWedding23.png File:AWigglyWedding24.png|Lachy and Simon File:WiggleParkSeries10.png|Wiggle Park File:AWigglyWedding25.png|"Wiggly Wedding (Bagpipes Instrumental)" File:AWigglyWedding26.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:AWigglyWedding27.png|Paul and Anthony File:AWigglyWedding28.png File:AWigglyWedding29.png File:AWigglyWedding30.png File:AWigglyWedding31.png File:AWigglyWedding32.png File:AWigglyWedding33.png|Stephanie and Caterina File:AWigglyWedding34.png|Lucy Jean and Jessamin File:AWigglyWedding35.png|Captain, Henry, Wags, Lachy, and Simon Snapshot - 4.png|Lachy giving Wags a handkerchief Snapshot - 5.png|Wags wiping his tears File:AWigglyWedding36.png File:AWigglyWedding37.png|Emma File:AWigglyWedding38.png|Wags clapping File:AWigglyWedding39.png File:AWigglyWedding40.png File:AWigglyWedding41.png File:AWigglyWedding42.png File:AWigglyWedding43.png File:AWigglyWedding44.png File:AWigglyWedding45.png File:AWigglyWedding46.png File:AWigglyWedding47.png|Paul and Oliver File:AWigglyWedding48.png File:AWigglyWedding49.png File:AWigglyWedding50.png File:AWigglyWedding51.png|The Wiggly Group File:AWigglyWedding52.png|Henry File:AWigglyWedding53.png File:AWigglyWedding54.png File:AWigglyWedding55.png File:AWigglyWedding56.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:AWigglyWedding57.png File:AWigglyWedding58.png|"I do." (giggling) File:AWigglyWedding59.png File:AWigglyWedding60.png File:AWigglyWedding61.png|Dorothy and Wags hugging File:AWigglyWedding62.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition2.png File:AWigglyWedding63.png|The Wiggles hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding64.png File:AWigglyWedding65.png File:AWigglyWedding66.png|Lachy hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding67.png File:AWigglyWedding68.png|Emma hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding69.png|Anthony hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding70.png|Anthony File:TheMusicRoom.png|The Music Room File:AWigglyWedding71.png|Lachy and Jamaaladeen File:AWigglyWedding72.png|Jamaaladeen talking about his bass guitar File:AWigglyWedding73.png|Lachy File:AWigglyWedding74.png|Jamaaladeen playing his bass guitar File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition.png File:AWigglyWedding75.png|"Play the Bass Guitar" File:AWigglyWedding76.png|Jamaaladeen's bass guitar File:AWigglyWedding77.png|Lachy, Jamaaladeen, and Anthony Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition.png File:AWigglyWedding78.png File:WigglyArena.png|Wiggly Arena File:AWigglyWedding79.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:AWigglyWedding80.png File:AWigglyWedding81.png File:AWigglyWedding82.png|Emma buckling up her blue seat belt File:AWigglyWedding83.png|Anthony buckling up his yellow seat belt File:AWigglyWedding84.png File:AWigglyWedding85.png|Simon buckling up his purple seat belt File:AWigglyWedding86.png|Simon giving the thumbs up File:AWigglyWedding87.png|Lachy buckling up his red seat belt File:AWigglyWedding88.png|Emma noticing the Big Red Car won't start. File:AWigglyWedding89.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding90.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding91.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding92.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding93.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding94.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding95.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding96.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding97.png|"The Big Red Car won't start!" File:AWigglyWedding98.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding99.png|Emma begins to frown. File:AWigglyWedding100.png|Anthony asks of what to do. File:AWigglyWedding101.png|Simon tells a solution. File:AWigglyWedding102.png|Lachy says he and Simon will take the Wiggly Plane, and Emma takes the Bow Mobile. File:AWigglyWedding103.png|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car File:AWigglyWedding104.png|The Wiggles, the Big Red Car, the Bow Mobile, and the Wiggly Plane File:AWigglyWedding105.png|Simon and Lachy noticing the Wiggly Plane is broken File:AWigglyWedding106.png|Emma noticing the Bow Mobile is broken File:AWigglyWedding107.png|Anthony on his mobile phone File:AWigglyWedding108.png|"Hello?" File:AWigglyWedding109.png File:AWigglyWedding110.png File:AWigglyWedding111.png File:AWigglyWedding112.png File:AWigglyWedding113.png|Emma in her Bow Mobile File:AWigglyWedding114.png File:AWigglyWedding115.png|Anthony and Oliver the Mechanic File:AWigglyWedding116.png|The Wiggles and Oliver the Mechanic File:AWigglyWedding117.png|Oliver whispering something into Anthony's ear File:AWigglyWedding118.png File:AWigglyWedding119.png File:AWigglyWedding120.png File:AWigglyWedding121.png File:AWigglyWedding122.png File:AWigglyWedding123.png File:AWigglyWedding124.png File:AWigglyWedding125.png File:AWigglyWedding126.png File:AWigglyWedding127.png File:AWigglyWedding128.png File:AWigglyWedding129.png File:AWigglyWedding130.png File:AWigglyWedding131.png File:AWigglyWedding132.png File:AWigglyWedding133.png File:AWigglyWedding134.png|"Fairies Dancing, Flowers in Their Hair" File:AWigglyWedding135.png File:AWigglyWedding136.png File:AWigglyWedding137.png File:AWigglyWedding138.png File:AWigglyWedding139.png File:AWigglyWedding140.png File:AWigglyWedding141.png File:AWigglyWedding142.png File:AWigglyWedding143.png File:AWigglyWedding144.png File:AWigglyWedding145.png File:AWigglyWedding146.png File:AWigglyWedding147.png File:AWigglyWedding148.png File:AWigglyWedding149.png File:AWigglyWedding150.png File:Rock&RollPreschoolSeries10.png|A Rock & Roll Preschool sign File:AWigglyWedding151.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:AWigglyWedding152.png|The kids File:AWigglyWedding153.png File:AWigglyWedding154.png File:AWigglyWedding155.png|Captain and Lachy File:AWigglyWedding156.png|Lachy and Emma File:AWigglyWedding157.png File:AWigglyWedding158.png File:AWigglyWedding159.png File:AWigglyWedding160.png File:AWigglyWedding161.png File:AWigglyWedding162.png File:AWigglyWedding163.png File:AWigglyWedding164.png File:AWigglyWedding165.png|"Here Comes a Bear" File:AWigglyWedding166.png File:AWigglyWedding167.png File:AWigglyWedding168.png File:AWigglyWedding169.png File:AWigglyWedding170.png File:AWigglyWedding171.png File:AWigglyWedding172.png File:AWigglyWedding173.png|Lachy, Simon, and Captain File:AWigglyWedding174.png|Simon and Captain File:AWigglyWedding175.png File:AWigglyWedding176.png File:AWigglyWedding177.png File:AWigglyWedding178.png File:AWigglyWedding179.png File:AWigglyWedding180.png File:AWigglyWedding181.png File:AWigglyWedding182.png File:AWigglyWedding183.png File:AWigglyWedding184.png|Captain, Anthony, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding185.png File:AWigglyWedding186.png File:AWigglyWedding187.png File:AWigglyWedding188.png File:AWigglyWedding189.png File:AWigglyWedding190.png Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition.png File:AWigglyWedding191.png File:AWigglyWedding192.png IMG 2743.PNG File:AWigglyWedding193.png File:AWigglyWedding194.png File:AWigglyWedding195.png File:AWigglyWedding196.png File:AWigglyWedding197.png File:AWigglyWedding198.png File:AWigglyWedding199.png File:AWigglyWedding200.png File:AWigglyWedding201.png File:AWigglyWedding202.png File:AWigglyWedding203.png File:AWigglyWedding204.png File:AWigglyWedding205.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding206.png File:Emma'sBowStudio.png File:AWigglyWedding207.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:AWigglyWedding208.png|Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding209.png File:AWigglyWedding210.png File:AWigglyWedding211.png File:AWigglyWedding212.png|Oliver playing the drums File:AWigglyWedding213.png File:AWigglyWedding214.png File:AWigglyWedding215.png File:AWigglyWedding216.png File:AWigglyWedding217.png File:AWigglyWedding218.png File:BowTransitionSeries10.png File:AWigglyWedding219.png File:AWigglyWedding220.png |undefined|link=undefined Behind the Scenes File:HulaHoopTossBehindtheScenes1.png|Emma hula hooping File:HulaHoopTossBehindtheScenes2.png|Lachy hula hooping File:HulaHoopTossBehindtheScenes3.png|Anthony hula hooping File:HulaHoopTossBehindtheScenes4.png|The Wiggles hula hooping File:PlaytheBassGuitarBehindtheScenes.png|"Play the Bass Guitar" Promotional Material File:AWigglyWeddingPromo.png|Dorothy and Wags PlaytheBassGuitarPromo.jpg|"Play the Bass Guitar" File:AWigglyWeddingPromo2.jpg|"Let's Dance with the Fairies" B8647B8C-C926-4878-B80F-EC8889FB5516.JPG 31C92BDA-7142-456B-9C21-042FBE86CD24.JPG 8B231021-0463-4C94-915A-21D698819334.JPG 1B6635DF-54BE-4F2B-9698-2D01464BBE66.jpg 3DEC532E-575C-462A-BC36-4746B3A35BB7.JPG B854265F-03E3-4AEB-8F0C-35507F4F3208.JPG 6634C4B2-6DDA-424D-8D20-51ADBCD45D92.JPG C1077270-5BB6-49C4-A59D-32C09B759052.JPG Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:2018 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 10 Galleries Category:2018 episodes Category:New Wiggles Category:TV Galleries